


Life

by Writers_Block_Killer (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, life - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Writers_Block_Killer
Summary: Sometimes things turn out differently than what you think.





	Life

You walked in to my life unexpectedly.   
You made it through my walls.  
I thought it would be forever.   
You promised it would last a lifetime.  
Yet you are gone and my life has just begun.  
Your promise was broken the moment you left.   
But I can’t be mad at you.  
Even when it’s your fault I cry myself to sleep.


End file.
